ナゾトキ (Nazotoki)
Other versions |-|Vocaloid version = The Vocaloid version sung by Kagamine Len. Background "Nazotoki" is a song composed, sung, and illustrated by Hinata Haruhana. The song was first published on February 13th 2010, with a Vocaloid version illustrated by Abe uploaded on March 13th 2010. It is Hinata Haruhana's second work in 2010, the previous being Haiiro Sekai. A long version of the song was uploaded on June 14th 2010 by Kagamine Len. It's featured in the album Kikai Shikake no Nazotoki with a Kagamine Len Power version, and also featured on the album Shiro to Kuro no Labyrinth on July 24th 2012; a long version sung by Hinata Haruhana. A song of the three riddles in the story Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?, with Haruka, playing the role as the "detective" narrating along the way. It's directly related to the song Nazokake. A novel adaptation of the song "Nazokake" published on July 2014, is also loosely based on the story and songs; with a similar set of characters to UmiNazo, the main difference being the two main characters "Kurono Rin" and "Shirohane Len". Lyrics Kanji= "ひとつめのナゾは何故彼がひとりの部屋で 毒入りのワインを飲まなければいけなかったのか？" 片腕の探偵の話を静かに聞いている 目の前の少女に探偵は続けた "理由は簡単　彼はあの時 死ぬべき宿命と決まっていたのだから" さあ、犯人はだあれ？ きみは答えを知ってるね だってきみの目の前ですべて起こったのだから さあ、犯人はだあれ？ きみが答えを言わずともぼくが教えてあげよう あの(この)事件の終わりを "ふたつめのナゾは彼らが海へ落ちたワケ 本当に彼らの中に犯人がいたのか？" 少女はポケットの中　忍ばせたナイフを握る 探偵は気付かずまだ話続けている "たったひとつだけ狂った計画 事件に巻き込まれたもうひとりの探偵" さあ、犯人はだあれ？ きみの答えは知っているよ だってぼくの目の前にすべて揃ったのだから さあ、犯人はだあれ？ きみはそこにいるだけでいい ナゾトキを始めようか、きみとぼくのふたりで "みっつめのナゾは海風が彼女の髪を撫でていたあの時 彼女が何を想ったのか？..." 片腕の探偵は僅かに瞳を細めた 一瞬の翳りに少女は息を呑む "すべて終わったこと　愛しいきみが ここに辿り着いた　そのナイフを隠して" さあ、犯人はだあれ？ 探偵は少女の手から事も無げに叩き落す 彼女の最後の手段 さあ、犯人はだあれ？ ほらきみのすぐ目の前にいる！ その名前をさあ、言ってごらん このぼくの名前を！ 本当はきみに知られたくはなかった せめてもの情けだ 逃げるなら今だ、早く... さあ、犯人はだあれ？ 答えが"ひとつ"とは限らない それを確認する術ももうじき消えてなくなる さあ、犯人はだあれ？ ほら早くしないとぼくの手がきみを殺めてしまうよ もう時間がないんだ さあ、犯人はだあれ？ きみは答えを知ってるね だってきみの目の前ですべて起こったのだから さあ、犯人はだあれ？ ほらきみのすぐ目の前にいる！ その名前をさあ、言ってごらん このぼくの名前を！ |-| Romaji= Hito tsume no NAZO wa naze kare ga hitori no heya de Doku-iri no WAIN wo nomanakereba ikenakatta no ka ?" Kataude no tantei no hanashi wo shizuka ni kiite iru Me no mae no shoujo ni tantei wa tsuduketa "Riyuu wa kantan kare wa ano toki Shinubeki sadame to kimatte ita nodakara" Saa, hannin wa dare ? Kimi wa kotae wo shitteru ne Datte kimi no me no mae de subete okotta nodakara Saa, hannin wa dare ? Kimi ga kotae wo iwazutomo Boku ga oshiete ageyou kono jiken no owari wo "Hutatsu-me no NAZO wa karera ga umi he ochi ta WAKE Hontouni karera no naka ni hannin ga ita no ka ?" Shoujo wa POKETTO no naka shinobaseta NAIFU wo nigiru Tantei wa kidukazu mada-banashi tsuduke teru "Tatta hitotsu dake kurutta keikaku Jiken ni makikoma reta mou hitori no tantei" Saa, hannin wa dare? Kimi no kotae wa shitteru yo Datte boku no me no mae ni subete sorotta nodakara Saa, hannin wa da are? Kimi wa soko ni iru dakede ii NAZOTOKI wo hajimeyou ka kimi to boku no futari de "Mittsume no NAZO wa kaifuu ga kanojo no kami wo Nadete ita ano toki kanojo ga nani wo omotta no ka?" Kataude no tantei wa wazuka ni hitomi wo hosometa Isshun no kageri ni shoujo wa iki wo nomu "Subete owatta koto itoshii kimi ga Koko ni tadori ki ita sono NAIFU wo kakushite" Saa, hannin wa dare ? Tantei wa shoujo no te kara kotomonage ni hataki otosu kanojo no saigo no shudan Saa, hannin wa dare ? Hora kimi no sugu me no mae ni iru! Sono namae wo sa a, itte goran kono boku no namae wo ! Hontou wa kimi ni shira retaku wa nakatta Semete mo no nasakeda nigeru nara ima da hayaku ... Saa, hannin wa dare ? Kotae ga "hitotsu wa" wa kagiranai Sore wo kakunin suru jutsu mo mou jiki kiete nakunaru Saa, hannin wa dare ? Hora hayaku shinaito boku no te ga Kimi wo ayamete shimau yo mou jikan ga nain da Saa, hannin wa dare ? Kimi wa kotae wo shitteru ne Datte kimi no me no mae de subete okotta nodakara Saa, hannin wa dare ? Hora kimi no sugu me no mae ni iru! Sono namae wo saa, itte goran kono boku no namae wo ! |-| Links *Logicalism (Song page) Category:Song Category:Songs in 2010 Category:Song featured in Kikai Shikake no Nazotoki